1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring performance generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to novel means and method for reviewing the path of travel of an object or a person.
2. Background Art
In many activities, it is desirable to have a system for assuring that personnel are properly discharging their duties. For example, in the case of a police car, it may be of importance to assure that the police car is travelling a prescribed route during the shift of the driver. In the past, such assurance was given by the driver radioing his position to a home base at predetermined intervals or by responding with his position to an inquiry by the home base. While this procedure is relatively satisfactory when properly followed, it relies on someone remembering to make the necessary radio contacts and it is obviously prone to abuse. Some relatively complicated systems have been developed using radio transmitters and receivers which permit monitoring the position of the police car on a substantially current basis.
For another example, in the case of a watchman, it may be of importance to assure that the watchman is making his rounds at the required times. Historically, this was accomplished by the watchman carrying a relatively bulky time recorder in which an entry was made by inserting a key therein at one or more locations throughout the property being guarded. More recently, the conventional time recorders have been replaced with less bulky electronic devices. However, all these devices are not automatic and require that the watchman take some action at each station.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means and method for reviewing the route taken by an object or a person which are simple and automatic.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such means and method that are automatic and not easily defeated.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.